The Legend of Zelda
by Werewolfgrl
Summary: Follow Link and Zelda on a journey with secrets, surprise visiters, and a lot of drama. LinkxZelda
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my first story. Yay!!! Okay the first few chapters may be suckish- but, it'll pick on…. Enjoy!!!

* * *

_I remember it horribly. We were racing. The wind in our faces. The thrill of going fast. I let Zelda win but then, we stopped. Something was wrong. I sensed it. Then, Zelda got shot down with an arrow in her arm. She yelled in pain and fell, blood pooling out of her arm. I picked her up and placed her in a tree. Then a horde of moblins came out of the bushes. I sent Zelda's horse away. But Epona wouldn't leave. "Leave Epona!" I yelled. Just then Zelda screamed I turned around just in time, a moblin rushed at me. It was too late- I would die. I shut my eyes but it didn't come. Instead I saw Epona rear and stomped the moblin. It screamed and a horrible dent was left in its head. Blood gushed out. So me and Epona kept at it killing moblins back to back. I thought it was done. I started walking towards Zelda over the bloody mess. Then Zelda screamed. A moblin was rushing at her. I had no time so I threw my sword. It hit the moblin and it got pinned to a tree. I ran over there. The sword was dented so I picked up Zelda and left…._

* * *

"That does it!!!" Link exclaimed. He had been at the stables talking to Epona. He found talking the horse oddly relaxing. The 17-year old Hylian was mad. He had lost his last sword fighting a stupid moblin. What a waste of sword. "That's it- I need to find a new sword" Link said to Epona. "Just get one from the blacksmith, like always" Navi the pixie said popping out from under Link's cap. "No, that won't do" Link says. "I can't lose it again, or break it". "Wait- I know- the Master Sword!!!" Link exclaimed. Navi gasped. "N-no, you can't!!!" Navi exclaimed. "You'll get yourself killed". "Remember last time" the fairy squeaked "You were attacked by a horde of moblins looking for that sword!!!" "And on top of bleeding profusely, you were dying of dehydration and starvation……" And on and on with the worrisome comments. Link sighed. He knew she liked him. It was annoying. "Shut up Navi!" the Hylian said. "I'm going to talk to Zelda about this" And he walked off. "Hmph!!!" Navi said indignantly. Navi followed anyways.

* * *

_I remember it horribly also. I remember getting shot down, Link almost dying and me almost dying. But that's all. I wonder if Link really loves me that's all._

Zelda was walking along the rose garden with her wolf-friend-demon Kara. "Isn't it beautiful" Kara said. She had a wolf and human form. Her human form had wolf ears, tail, and fangs. All Kara remembering from her past was falling into the Twilight realm. Kara had black fur with a streak of blue across her sides and black-feathered wings. She wasn't evil, it's just she had a complicated past. "Yes" Zelda said "Yes it is". Just then Link came up to her. "Oh- hi Link!" Zelda said smiling nicely. "Yah- we're good" Kara said with a hint of jealousy. She liked Link as well. "Hi Kara, hi Zelda." The Hylian said. And he cut to the chase: "I'm leaving for the Lost Woods" "No! Link you can't, you'll get killed." Both exclaimed. Link sighed. "I'm going and that's final. He walked off.

* * *

Later when Link was packing his clothes and bow and arrow in his room, Zelda came. "What?" Link said coldly. "I-I just wanted to say bye" Zelda said. "Bye too Zelda" Link smiled. "I'm sorry about earlier today" The Hylian said. "Me too" Zelda said. Link got closer "Well I guess this is farewell for now" They stepped closer to each other now only inches apart. Zelda started breathing faster. Then Link stepped away. "Bye Zelda "Link said leaving walking away. "Bye Link" Zelda said trying to hide the despair in her voice as he walked away….

* * *

_I saw that entire scene from outside. It pained me. Just because I'm demon doesn't mean I can't love. Does it???...._

* * *


	2. Plots

**Ello, sorry for the wait also, reviews are aloud, but one undeserved flaming and NO MORE FOR YOU**

* * *

_It had been a fun day. We were chasing him. My sister and me. I don't remember a thing about her unfortunately. Oh yes we had been chasing him when he fell into a hole in the ground. "Ganon!" We called._

_We called again but he didn't answer. We jumped in. When I woke up, we were groggy I looked at my hands and they were wolve's paws. My sister, I forgot her name didn't know me. She growled at me and ran into another portal. I found him he was dying, his body and face deformed from the fall. I was strong enough to heal him, but I lost my ability to change into human. He woke up, but didn't recognize me. He forgot everything….._

A black and red wolf with hideous wings sighed at this memory. She was cleaning the ground when someone screamed.

"Shivaaaaaaa!!!!!" A horrible voice yelled out.

Shiva cringed. But she spoke back.

"Yes?"

"Come down here. NOW!"

Shiva obeyed orders and flew down.

"Yes Ganandorf?" Shiva said with a sigh. No doubt it was another stupid,(and failed) scheme to kill Zelda and Link.

"I have a different plan this time" he said. "I will not strike Link this time, but I will strike at his heart"

Shiva looked confused.

"STUPID MUTT!!!" Ganon yelled

Shiva cringed.

"I will kill Zelda, then when Link gets revenge his own self will destroy him!" Ganon laughed.

Shiva sighed. But it sounded like a real fool-proof plot.

"Okay shall I fetch a demon or whatever else you want Master?"

"No wait" he said

Shiva froze. _Maybe he's remembering me!_ She thought to herself

"I shall capture Link, clone him and kill Zelda. He will be faster, stronger, and better than him!" Ganon said with a cackle.

"Get me two demon dragons and send them to the Lost Forest"

"Yes Master" Shiva said with a sigh. _He didn't recognize me._

As Shiva walked towards the dungeons to get the evil scheme ready, she couldn't help but wonder whether or not this was the right thing to do and if Ganon would ever recognize her or if her sister will ever come back…..

_As Kara looked up to the moon she remembered that faithful day with the Twilight Realm accident and when Zelda and Link found her and took care of her….._


End file.
